The Last Hero
by Ayrpluto72
Summary: TLH Summary Its three years after the alien attack on New York. The Avengers are gone, Loki is the ruler of Earth. They aren't dead, but injured and in hiding with the rest of S.H.I.E.L.D. No one defends Earth anymore. But hiding in Britain is a 15 year old girl that possesses a skill. With the right push, she steps up to gain the Earth back. Corie Gray is Their Last Hope.
1. Chapter 1

TLH 1

Corie moved her head slightly out of her cover, to see if any patrols were close. She heaved a sigh of relief as she found that the recent patrol for this street was not in sight before holding tighter on to her backpack and making a dash to the large building on the other side of the road.

She slipped in and closed the door behind her, immediately jamming the heavy locks into place. She took a moment to recover before turning on her heels and walking up the dusty marble steps, coming to a halt at the top and staring around the small lobby. Like usual, there was no one hanging around in the lobby, she knew they were all in the main rooms of the old library.

As she walked into one of the rooms, she didn't make any eye contact with anyone on her way, nor did she exchange greetings with any of the civilians she past. There was a time for that and she didn't have it at that moment. Corie headed through another set of wooden doors before she came to where she was meant to be.

Everyone in the room stopped whatever they had been talking about once they heard the familiar creak of the rusted hinges that held the doors to the wall. Their heads all shot up or turned to face the 14 year old and she nodded at them, moving closer into the room.

She sat down on one of the couches everyone had been crowded around and passed her backpack to a man that looked around his mid-fifties. He nodded in appreciation and looked through the bag. While he rummaged, another man started to talk to Corie.

"We were just saying, it's been almost two years that Loki has been running everything for." Corie let out a low whistle, it felt like longer due to the hardships the had all faced. She had to grow up much quicker than a fourteen year old girl should have.

To everyone else, they knew that Corie was fifteen. But Corie had been spending a lot of time thinking that thought over in her head. It was almost as if once you turn fifteen, you are older and more mature when in reality you're almost exactly as the same that you were when you were fourteen.

Corie tuned back into what the man was telling her. "...but that's that. Anyway, Corie, Rivens was looking for you, he's in the pad." She nodded and got up instantly, heading straight for the room that they called the pad.

The pad was basically just a small room that was once used as a small gym, but now it only contained a few mats and a single non-electric running machine. While most of the survivors hidden here missed the old machines, Corie had never used them so she couldn't miss them.

Unknown to everyone that didn't live in the old library, it was used only for Corie and Rivens with the occasional other person coming and going to help with the young girl. If anyone had any suggestions, they were allowed to try and help to see if they could do any change.

Corie was respected very highly amongst everyone in the building. Mainly because everyone seemed to believe she was the only one left who had any chance up against Loki. Once the Avengers had fallen, the Earth had lost all hope but then they all discovered Corie. In fact, Corie too had discovered herself.

Corie had what some people deemed as a talent, others saying it was a skill and more saying that it was a power. She didn't know what it was herself but she knew it was useful at least.

Corie was able to produce fire from her body. It had started as just the palms of her hands but after Alender, one of the younger men who had recently left the army, had suggested a way for her to control it a bit more, she was now able to have the flames up to just past her elbows.

The most amazing part about her gift was that even though it was real flames and it burned anything or anyone that touched it, somehow it never burned what she was wearing or herself. She wasn't sure why but then again she wasn't even sure how she could do it in the first place.

Everyone in the building knew that Rivens had been training her to be extraordinary. Somehow, when some of the men and a few of the woman that had gone out to get food, they had came back with a bow and some arrows, and two handguns. Due to the fact that there was a retired craftsman also being housed in the building, Corie always had arrows to train with and as there was almost a full army squad here, she also had unlimited ammo.

So that's where Corie currently was, with Rivens in the pad and training once more. Only her and Rivens knew that her training was almost up, it would be time soon. There wasn't much more she could do and if she failed then there wasn't any hope anyway. As she let the fire travel up her arm, she jumped as her arm tingled. She immediately stopped what she was doing with the fire as Rivens moved forward to talk to her.

"Hang on, that was almost like an electric current. Try it again but imagine like you're producing electricity not fire." Corie nodded and gave it her best shot like always. Surprising to both of them, it happened again but Corie didn't flinch this time round. They both let out a yell of delight and he pulled her into a hug, their excited laughter being so loud that the door opened and various people looked in.

"Everyone okay?" Some woman asked and Rivens nodded excitedly before dragging Corie out and into the other room to show everyone her new trick. Everyone was overly excited, this just added more fuel to the fire that burned with a strong sense of hope, no pun intended.

As everyone spent the rest of the night celebrating the new discovery, Corie shared many glances with Rivens which only confirmed what she had expected now that they all knew she was even more powerful than they all originally thought.

Tomorrow, Corie was going to start her journey of saving the world but what worried her was that she had to do it all by herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Never got round to making a quick authors note last chapter so yeah. I have planned this story to have maybe 15/16 chapters each with around 1,000 words. Like my other avengers story, there is a trailer on YouTube, just type in my user into the search bar :)

* * *

When Corie was shaken awake the next morning by Rivens, no-one needed to remind her why everyone in the world had to be awake at that exact moment. She sat up and followed Rivens out of the small room and into the main room in the library, where everyone was gathered so that everyone could see and hear the projection that was coming from the hardly functional laptop on the ground. Corie was pushed forward and to the front of the crowd like always so that she had the best view and could see and hear everything easier.

A few minutes later, the screen turned on and the volume increased. Corie let hatred fill her as she saw the man dressed in his silver and green robes smirking at the camera like every Saturday morning for the past two years. Watching the god of mischief and lies every weekend was mandatory and if you were caught not watching his weekly messages, you were executed. It was harsh but this was the world now and no one would push their luck.

Loki grinned widely as he started his weekly speech. "Midgardians. Yet again we have these chats, and still no sign of your precious Avengers to save you. Two years to this exact day since I dominated this puny planet. I however do find myself lacking entertainment, so feel free to try and kill my guards." Everyone knew this was a death threat, the guards were aliens for goodness sake!Of course, Corie had defeated them before due to her body fire but she didn't enjoy it.

"I would like to also remind you all that the Avengers aren't coming back. This is the new world, an age of freedom."

The screen was once again black as Loki disappeared from the broadcast and Rivens looked across the room at Corie, their gazes meeting and her nodding solemnly. They both stood up, everyone's eyes on them as they headed towards the pad. Everyone knew it was happening, Corie was leaving now, and this was where everything was left up to her. If she succeeded in her mission, the world would return back to normal hopefully. Loki would be gone and then the Avengers would be found and everything would be the same as t was two years ago. No one else dared try, in fear of losing everything.

Corie had nothing to lose apart from a few people she had grown to like at the library. It wasn't like she could lose her family, her mother and father were already killed by Loki and she had no other living relatives. Well, technically Loki's guards had killed them but it was his fault.

Corie shared one final hug with Rivens as he passed her the bow they had obtained, the fifty or so arrows in the small quiver and the two handguns before opening the back door and locking it behind her. She took a deep breath and she wandered the back streets of her small Scottish city while she decided on the easiest way to make it to New York.

She always thought about finding the Avengers to help her but they didn't seem to be leaving any clues on their whereabouts so she decided it was left up to her and took a left, blending into the shadows. She walked for two days, scavenging food and water from any accessible place that she could and by the time that she had reached Newcastle, the sign welcoming her barely hanging on to the posts, she was needing a rest.

Corie had great stamina anyway, she had found that out from school during PE. She was the cross country champion at her school, and unlike most of the other sporty girls she was also joint top in grades. But none of that mattered anymore, all forms of education having been shut down.

As Corie wandered down a derelict street, she heard the familiar sound of the beeps that indicated an alien patrol. She looked around urgently, she couldn't find anywhere to go and soon her mission would be a waste of time and-

Her thoughts were immediately silenced as a rough pair of hands grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into one of the houses, the faint clicks telling her the door had been locked behind her. The person removed their hand from her eyes and she was faced with a house full of refugees. All of which, were currently gaping at her. She did a quick head count and let out a low whistle. Sixty-four of them. It was just lucky is was a pretty big house or this would be too close for comfort. She averted her attention back to the man who had saved her.

"Who are you? We thought everyone knew the patrol times! You're not one of ours, so where did you come from?" Corie let a small smile rest on her lips to know that she could bring hope on while making her way to New York.

"I'm Corie Gray. Yes, like the colour. No, it's not a boys name. Yes, I am Scottish." She introduced herself and she laughed as everyone's mouths hung open. She was led to a chair and everyone sat around her, on the floor, on couches, chairs, you name it.

"How did you survive the walk?" A little boy who looked no older than ten had asked her as she told them of her journey, keeping the whole fire and electric for the end.

She smiled and knew the time was right.

"I have a talent, we found it out a while ago back home and I've been working on it for two years now. I think it's better for me to show all of you, you might want to take a step back."

Everyone in the room exchanged glances but did as she asked. She stood up, placing her backpack which contained her guns, her bow and her arrows, on the table. She jumped up and down on the spot and moved her shoulder to loosen her muscles before holding her palms out in front of her.

She hardly had to concentrate for the fire to burst in her hands, slowly curling up her wrists before she stopped and looked up at them all. Some looked horrified, others looked confused but most looked almost relieved. She knew that look, it was the look of hope.

The man who had saved her stepped forward, trying to act mature. "How old did you say you were?" Corie shook her head lightly.

"I didn't. But if it helps, I'm fifteenn." A woman stepped out from the crowd.

"You're just a child. It's such a journey for one so young." Corie smiled lightly and let out a chuckle.

"It's the best chance we all have."


	3. Chapter 3

TLH 3

The next morning, after being fed and watered by the kind man, Corie was set to leave. She was hoping to have left at the crack of dawn but after one of the seven teenagers that were living there asked her questions, she stayed to talk to all seven.

"They say you can take down Loki. Can you do it?" Corie stared at the boy and smiled before nodding.

"I hope so but I can't promise you. What I can promise you, is that I will die trying." All seven looked shocked at her statement but nodded, when the man came in and told her now was the best time for her to leave. Just like when she arrived the night before, all sixty-four habitants of the house watched. She had a quick idea and turned to all of them before she left the house.

"You said there was more of you and you all keep in contact a lot yes?" Corie asked and the man shared a confused glance with a lady before nodding. The lady spoke up.

"There's a lot of groups we've met, and then there's a lot they've met and so on. The connections are endless." Corie grinned and asked them all a favour.

"If you see any of them, pass the word about me on and tell them to pass it on. I think that while I prepare, hope is what everyone needs right now and I think my story might just help. Tell them everything I told you please." They agreed without a moment of hesitation, and then with another round of goodbyes and good luck's, Corie left the house, her bow loaded and her hood on her leather jacket up.

The weather was clear which was great for Corie as she made quicker progress and was only walking for a few hours before she saw it.

She had made up a plan and she knew it was perfect. Well, she just kind of hoped it was perfect because if it wasn't then it was a waste of thinking time for her anyway. Corie was lucky though, she soon came across a man driving a jeep and instantly understood why he was not being stopped by the aliens. His car had the small symbol etched on the front which she had came to understand meant he was a trained army doctor. They were the only ones allowed any form of transport and even then it was only to collect any medical supplies that they needed. Why Loki allowed that, Corie wasn't sure, in fact she was pretty sure that no one really understood what ever was going on in the god's mind. From taking over the Earth, chasing the avengers into hiding and having his alien comrades kill anyone not stepping in line, she was pretty sure he had a messed up life way before this whole invasion and more than likely before the attack on New York only three years ago.

They had all done their research back home, the fact that they were hiding out in a library meant that they had all the resources they could get. Luckily, the Internet was still working but only for computers. Somehow Loki had managed to stop laptops, tablets, mobiles and anything else that could receive Internet from actually being able to get it.

They had searched up how Loki had been stopped at the New York incident but it didn't turn out to be any help, because firstly they didn't have any nukes to release into a portal and secondly, there was no squad of superheroes that would be able to fight alongside Corie. She didn't let it put her down, she knew that maybe they would come out if hiding but after two years she knew it wasn't likely to be anytime soon.

But anyway, Corie turned her attention back to the jeep that was driving towards her, and she quickly stepped out in front of the jeep, her arms raised and the man braked straight away with a look of astonishment on his face. She moved round to the window of the drivers seat and he rolled it down, still having a shocked look on his face. Corie smiled lightly at him.

"Mind if I hitch a ride?" The military trained doctor was about to reply when the sirens of a patrol sounded and he jumped straight into action, immediately ordering her to get into the passenger seat and to just keep looking forward. She did as he told her and he drove the car forward away from the on coming patrol, acting as normal as possible. The aliens passed him without so much as a glance and Corie heaved a sigh of relief. The man pulled out on to a long road, which Corie guessed must have been one of the old motorways. As they drove, he asked about her story and she was surprised at how much he already knew.

"So what's your name kid?" He asked and she detected an American accent. She raised an eyebrow and he nodded.

"Yes, I am American. Now, you going to answer my question?" He confirmed her thought and she nodded.

Corie brushed a strand of brown hair away from her face. "Corie Gray." The instant her name left her lips, the man slammed full force on the brakes and Corie jolted forward, luckily being stopped by the seatbelt.

He turned to face her, his mouth agape. It was then Corie took him in. He had short black hair but it wasn't neat yet it wasn't untidy. He had some stubble on his chin and bright green eyes. Corie couldn't help but think about how much he reminded her of her old chemistry teacher but quickly focused on the matter at hand.

"Oh my god." The man muttered and took a deep breath before putting the car back into gear and driving slowly onwards. Corie raised an eyebrow.

"What was that about?" She asked confused and he blinked a few times, running the words around his head. He eventually managed to stutter out an answer.

"Y-you're the fire kid." Corie sat pondering over his words for a moment and smiled to herself, news really did travel fast but she understood that someone somewhere that wasn't on their side would have started to try and tell Loki of her little rebellion. Corie nodded after a while.

"I've never had anyone call me that but I guess yeah, I am." They sat in an awkward silence for another period of time before Corie noticed they had slowed down and that the man, who she still hadn't asked for his name which she must do soon, was pulling into the entrance of an underground car park. She leaned back against the seat and stared at the man as he drove down almost five stories. Before they left the car she decided to ask him his name.

"Jack. Doctor Jack Oakley." She nodded and he motioned for her to follow him through the dimly lit area. He smiled at her as it started to become darker. He noticed and let out a huff.

"The bulbs must have blown. I'm afraid it's going to get a bit too dark to see." Corie nodded but suddenly an idea came to her. She raised her hands and flicked both of her index fingers against her thumbs and two small flickers of fire appeared on her hands, instantly lighting up the way. Jack stared at her in shock for a moment before grinning and leading the way forward.


	4. Chapter 4

TLH 4

Corie stayed with the group until the night of Saturday, in which she was present to see Loki's weekly broadcast on the morning of said day. While she had been traveling for a week now, her story had spread like wildfire, she had been told by Jack, the doctor who had picked her up. When she asked him how he had found out about her, she was surprised to find out that it was no where close to having been told by the Newcastle group. He had been told by a group from Harrogate who had been told by a group from Ripon and they had been told from somewhere else that Corie didn't quite catch the name of. She was amazed that so many people were spreading her story in chance of hope. She had been showing anyone who asked her fire and electricity tricks, everyone being blown away by her supernatural talent. Many asked if she would find the Avengers but she did not have an answer for them. She wasn't sure who or what she would be discovering on her self issued mission. On Saturday morning, a few hours before Loki's broadcast she was informed that Jack had some positive information for her. She found him by his lab, they had managed to get a few computers and chemicals down a story and Corie was pleasantly surprised at their efforts to find out what the situations where around the world.

So that was what Jack was talking to her about now. He hadn't even thought of telling any of the connections he had in France or Germany about Corie until he received word from both of the men he contacted asking if he had heard the story about her. Corie was shocked, her story was spreading like wildfire and she had only started telling it four days ago but that seemed like months ago with everything that was happening. She told him to tell them it was all true and that she was currently staying with them all. She made sure he encrypted it because she didn't want any of the aliens or even Loki to get a hold of that information.

After that, Jack and her made their way up a story to where the TV projection was situated only minutes before Loki's broadcast began. The second it started everyone knew it was going to be completely different than his normal boasting broadcasts.

His features seemed darker and more threatening than normal, if that was possible and his lips were in a tight line instead of his usual smirk. Corie could just picture the rest of the human race leaning forward anticipating his next words but she had a gut feeling she knew exactly what they would be about. Loki glared down the camera and Corie wondered what he would do to exterminate any threats.

"People of Earth, I speak to you today to discuss the rumours of a mere child on a mission to defeat me." Corie felt everyone's eyes turn to her and she felt her breath catch in her throat. She sucked it in before holding it, not wanting to miss a second of the broadcast.

Loki was still glaring at the screen and Corie realised this man really wasn't someone who would let her take back the planet without a fight. She gulped as he continued.

"Her name is Corie Gray. She possesses some supernatural talent, a lot like your defeated Avengers possessed. I want to crush these rumours. She cannot even leave a scratch on me. However, I do feel the need to have her out of my way so if you see her, I will give you eternal glory for her alive and captive. Thank you mortals. Corie Gray, you are a dead child." And then the screen was blank, Loki's death threat leaving a chill surrounding them all while everyone stared wide eyed at Corie.

Back at the library in Scotland and the camp in Newcastle, everyone had similar reactions. This lively girl they had known, the one who promised salvation and hope, had just had a wanted sign hung around her neck by the superior leader of Earth and there was nothing any of them could do about it. Corie was essentially a dead girl walking, and this just made their hope grow as every second that she wasn't in Loki's grasp was a second of defeat for the Asgardian ruler. Around the world, the reactions were similar too even though none of them had actually met Corie. Some hadn't heard of her before the broadcast but most of the world had, several rebellious teenagers in New York had even gone all out to spray paint her name on the side of a building, which only infuriated Loki even more. He wanted this girl to be brought up to him so he could execute her in on the live broadcasts to show that he really was the ruler and that no-one came in between him and being a leader.

Corie Gray looked at Jack and she saw the worry sketched into his eyes and she stood up, brushing the dirt of her black jeans and running a hand through her long brown hair. She sighed and decided now was the best time for her to move on, she didn't want Loki's goons to find her and kill everyone for helping her hide away. She thanked them all once again for their hospitality but just as she was about to leave, Jack yelled her over to his lab.

"Corie! I think you might want to hear this." She jogged down to him and he motioned towards the computer to read the last message from his connection in Germany.

'Jack,

I believe that Corie Gray may be able to get help from the avengers. There's a trail on their whereabouts but no one here has the strength of mind to follow it.

Tell her we wish her the best.'

She stopped reading after that, only pausing to note down the address of the supposed whereabouts but Jack stopped her from leaving. He grabbed lightly on to her wrist but unfortunately, he gave Corie a fright causing her to accidentally burn his hand. He hissed in pain and she was quick to apologise, taking his hand and holding her palm over the burnt area. After a moment Jack saw the skin return to its normal state and he stared at it for a moment before deciding not to even ask. He grabbed a jacket and pulled it on, making sure Corie caught sight of the gun holder that was equipped with a loaded gun on the inside of it. She raised an eyebrow and he laughed.

"I figure that as I am the only person in a few days that can drive a car without being shot dead, you're going to get to the Avengers quicker. And anyway, what teenage superhero doesn't have a non power human mentor?" Corie rolled her eyes but she didn't protest on him coming. His first point was very valid but she was still trying to debate over where he got the idea of the second one from exactly.

Her and Jack left that night, there was no speed limits anymore but if there had been, they would have broken all of them as they reached France by the next morning, having taken the EuroTunnel which was mainly only open for connections for Loki but was still allowed for the army doctor.


	5. Chapter 5

TLH 5

Maybe going to the 'supposed' Avengers hideout had been a bad move on Corie's part. Mainly due to the fact that once her and Jack had arrived at the location, they were ambushed by a squad of the aliens and although Jack had a gun, he wasn't really helping much due to the ratio of bullets to aliens.

Corie had her bow and arrows though, and she hardly had to use any before she too realised that they weren't really having that much of an effect on the armour, at least not until they found a chink. Corie quickly threw the bow and arrows back into the jeep before looking towards Jack.

"This is so not how I expected this to go." She said almost sarcastic and he rolled his eyes before staring, open mouthed at the fifteen year old girl who was now on fire. He was slightly glad it was only her hands and wrists that she could light up, he might not have been able to get his senses together as fast as he had there if she was able to make it appear from her whole body.

He took her distraction and quickly rummaged around in the glove compartment of the jeep, finding the small device he was after and removing the cap. He pressed the button and quickly recorded Corie, he wanted to be able to watch back exactly what she did and so that he could show the video to people who didn't believe him when she wasn't around to show them. Within minutes, three quarters of the aliens had been burned or shocked and were dead, with the other quarter scattering for the hills in fear of Corie. She turned around to Jack, a wide grin on her face. He turned off the camera and put it back in the car's glove compartment and laughed. Corie soon started to laugh with Jack and they got into the car and sat looking over a map.

"But, if your German connection gave us this address, surely he knew it was an alien base?" Corie wondered out loud and Jack sighed before nodding.

"I think you're spot on there, I don't think we can trust anyone." Corie turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

"We?" Jack rolled his eyes and turned to face Corie, one hand resting on the steering wheel, the other resting on her shoulder.

"You and me, kiddo. It's us against everyone from now on." The small car park suddenly lit up in flames and Corie shrugged sheepishly at Jack. They both let their minds wander in silence as Jack pulled out of the small tarmac-ed area before they too burned and continued driving from where they currently were at the edge of France and towards some remote city at the border of Spain, in which they found a small hotel to stay in for a night, some towns were allowed to keep their businesses and luckily this was one of them.

As they booked a room with two single beds, Corie couldn't help but notice the little girl with brown hair and ragged clothing that was watching her intensely, dirt smeared all over her face. She let Jack know that she would be back in a moment but he hardly acknowledged her while he was bargaining over the price of the room. She approached the small child and leaned down to her height.

"Hello, are you okay?" She asked and the little girl's eyes grew wide as she shook her head urgently. Corie took a deep breath before trying to calm her down. "I'm Corie Gray, just tell me what's wrong?" At the sound of her name, the girl jumped up and ran towards the elevators. Corie quickly sprinted after the girl, noting how fast she was for a five or six year old. The girl ran up seven flights of stairs which Corie counted as she chased after the girl, wanting to know why her name had frightened the girl. As the girl stopped going up stairs and ran into a room, Corie slowed her pace and walked carefully into the room, her fingers resting over where her gun was in her pocket. As she stepped into the room, the door closed behind her and she quickly spun around to find herself face to face with a man dressed in a suit. He smiled warmly at her.

"Sorry, if you don't mind me asking but why are you in my room?" He asked politely and she blinked for a second. Corie opened her mouth.

"A little girl seemed scared and she ran in here so I was making sure she was alright." The man nodded as he opened the door for her.

"That's Laras. She does that a lot sorry." Corie, decided that the man was not lying. As she was leaving her caught her wrist and she felt a small shock jump through her skin and they both jumped back, the man's eyebrows quirking slightly. A look of recognition sparked in his eyes and she saw a gleam of planning begin.

Corie thanked him before running down to the reception and grabbing Jack just before he paid, apologising to the hotel staff and pulling him back out to the jeep and motioning for him to start driving.

He didn't question her, he knew that someone must have got suspicious. As they sat in silence, Corie realised just how much danger she was putting Jack into and made up a quick plan. He would be safe this way, and it would stop her from starting to care for him because everyone she cared for seemed to die. It was a lie, but Corie had gotten so used to lying that it had started to come naturally now.

Corie turned to Jack. "I think if we split up for a day or so and then meet back up, we can convince more people that I can do this. You have that video right?" Jack looked slightly uneasy at the idea but he did admit they would make quicker progress and after ten minutes of thinking over the pros and cons, he dropped her off in a small village while he headed south for a while. She adjusted her backpack before walking on.

Corie wasn't going to meet back up with him. Her new plan was the worst idea that she had ever had but she knew that everyone in the world already knew her story, and over eighty percent now knew exactly what she looked like. She wasn't safe but that just made her plan even easier for her.

She would miss Jack, the twenty-four year old had been a right laugh at times and he had made a great mentor for the few days they had been travelling together. Corie pushed all thoughts of missing him to the back of her mind as she rummaged through her backpack, pulling out her bow and arrows. She slung the quiver over her shoulder and took a deep breath before walking right into the middle of the busy street, in broad daylight and praying she didn't get caught.


	6. Chapter 6

TLH 6

It wasn't Corie's lucky day. As soon as she stepped out on to the street, a Chitauri patrol came into the street at the exact time. She managed to glimpse the leader yelling in his language at the rest. She stood watching what they were going to do, they obviously had decided that she was who they thought she was. Not only where they now advancing, she had absolutely no idea where in the world she actually was. Corie eyed up the seven aliens that were easing towards her and she quickly scanned her surroundings.

She instantly saw the various heads of people watching through shutters in their hideouts, craning their heads to see what would become of this seemingly helpless teenager. Corie wasn't helpless though, she quickly remembered the bow and arrows in her backpack and pulled them out. Loading up the bow and firing, she soon realised that these aliens only ever did seem to die with five or more hits to the neck, head or chest or if they were burn enough.

Corie lightly skipped on her feet, avoiding blows from the six remaining aliens who were angry that she had killed one of their comrades. Corie wasn't top of her year in academics for nothing though, and her ability to think on her feet had always gained respect from the teachers but never did she think she would be using that life skill in a battle with aliens from a different realm.

The next arrow she set to release was on fire. Like literally, Corie had held her hand over the arrow tip causing it to catch fire before loading it up and sending it straight into the head of the leader of the patrol, causing him to immediately drop dead to the ground. Looking back, Corie realised that she probably should have taken out the minor aliens first as they soon turned into rage controlled attackers once they realised all orders had been exterminated.

She was going okay until she tripped over a bin lid that had been left lying in the debris of the battle to take over and rule. She cursed out loud which was something she hardly ever did, but still attempted to keep up the fight. One alien was almost at her by now, his gun pointed towards her and a snarl on his strange facial features. She took a deep breath which she expected to have been her last before the alien dropped the gun and fell forwards, dead and with a single heavy duty black arrow stuck in his skull.

Corie didn't look around to thank whoever had just saved her, the other aliens were still there and she just hoped the saviour would keep up with the good aim and kill a few more.

Corie decided that if this mysterious hero was going to be using a bow and arrow then she might as well resort to using her fire and electricity powers. She lunged towards the nearest alien and punched him in the face, the fire on her hand quickly burning him as he too dropped dead like the rest of his team. In a matter of minutes, all the remaining aliens had been killed and she now decided to thank her saviour but when she turned around to face the man, she certainly had not been expecting who it was.

They stared each other down for a moment, and she guessed that he probably had heard of her tale (which she decided was positive as everyone watched the Saturday videos and Loki had discussed her) by the look of perception in his eyes. She quickly picked her bow and remaining arrows up before ramming them back into her backpack and he raised an eyebrow as he slung his over his shoulder.

"You're just a kid." Corie flinched at the words as she turned around to face him and instantly he knew he had said the wrong thing.

"I'm not just a kid. I am a kid yeah, but I am obviously a bit more able to take care of myself than every other fifteen year old." The man rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and nodded.

"Right. Yeah." Corie raised a perfectly arched eyebrow before turning on her heels, walking away from the man and further down the road. He stopped her by jogging up beside her and speaking in a hushed voice to her.

"You're Corie Gray." She nodded and lifted her palm letting a small flame spark before she closed her palm, extinguishing it. He didn't seem fazed.

"And you are Hawkeye." He opened his mouth slightly and straightened out and held out a hand for her to shake.

"Call me Clint." Corie placed her palm into his and he shook it tightly and Corie was pretty sure he didn't realised how much it crushed her hand. She felt the electric current spark into his hand and he jumped back out of surprise and she simply shrugged innocently.

As they continued to walk, Clint continued to tell her stuff she already knew. "Loki wants you handed over."

"I know."

"He thinks you're causing a rebellion."

"I know that too."

"You are giving everyone hope."

"So I've heard."

"The Avengers haven't seen each other in months so we haven't been able to reassemble."

"I know that aswell, Clint please stop- wait what?!" Corie exclaimed the last part of the sentence as the words sank into her. The Avengers had abandoned them, they just didn't know how to find each other.

Corie stopped walking as Clint approached a small house and knocked on the door four times in a melody which must have been some kind of passcode, Corie assumed.

They walked into the building, a man dressed in all black nodding at them as they entered and Corie couldn't help but be amazed at how many laptops were set up in this place. She thought you were lucky if you got ten per country but they must have had about twenty in the one room, all having people in black typing away at them. Clint rolled her eyes at her and lightly tugged her into a bigger room, making sure he was quick enough to avoid the electricity she sent towards his touch. He smirked and she rolled her eyes as he entered the room.

"Director Fury. I found Corie Gray." The man turned around and nodded.

"Welcome to HQ Miss Gray."

Corie instantly understood. "Welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D."


	7. Chapter 7

**TLH 7**

Corie let a small smile rest on her lips. "You must be Nick Fury, I looked you up." The elder man looked slightly startled at how she managed to find information about him online when he was sure that all records of him were long destroyed. Corie didn't let it pass her, she slowly considered the whole situation.

Clint turned to the girl and smiled, something that almost made her drop her bag in astonishment. Never had she seen any of the pictures that had him with a genuine smile before, they never reached his eyes but even if it had been a real smile, he would never have smiled so brightly at someone he had never met. She shrugged it off and realised that this was what desperation did to people, it made them wish for the best from everyone.

Corie walked with Director Fury and Clint Barton as they headed towards what looked like a normal living space. Corie scanned her eyes around the room before sitting on the seat that was being motioned for her to be in.

Instantly, a man dressed in all black with a gun strapped around his thigh just like everyone else she had noticed had too, was at her side and handing her a cup of hot chocolate. She brought it to her lips and slyly sniffed the cup before bringing it back down to her hands, acting like she needed the warmth the cup provided. The two agents smiled again at her. She didn't let her thoughts seep through her emotionless mask, she had to be observational.

"We thought the cup would keep you warmed up, ice can always get rid of fire." Fury said and Corie nodded like it was something she had been expecting him to say, which she had but not for the reasons the man hoped for. The archer started to talk to her in a darker tone and she leaned forward slightly as if she was really wanting to hear what he was saying.

"So, what's the plan on defeating Loki? If you help we can find the rest of the Avengers and then defeat him together!" Clint asked, almost like he was pleading with her and that was when Corie stitched the threads she had been discovering together.

Corie placed the hot chocolate mug back on the table, realising just what she was dealing with and that like everything she had encountered over the past two years, it wasn't what it originally seemed. She ignored the words that were being spoken and instead found herself remembering an old English lesson she had only a week before Loki had taken over. Her teacher was explaining the moral behind a story they had been reading and telling the kids that at first it seems like one thing but if you really dig down into the story and read between the lines, you understood that the tables had been turned and you realise that the person who appears to have the upper hand actually is defenceless compared to the other person.

She wasn't sure which one she was but she knew she had a slight advantage on the men. She cocked her head to the side and stared at Clint.

"Your eyes are a really bright blue." She said innocently and he seemed to pick his words carefully, accepting the compliment but by the hesitation in his voice and actions, she had the facts to prove her theory complete. This was not S.H.I.E.L.D. That was not Hawkeye. That was not Nick Fury.

Corie was a quick thinker though, she always had been. She smiled politely at the men and stood up, brushing invisible dirt off her jeans. "Do you have a shooting range anywhere near by? And if its alright with you Agent Barton, I was wondering if I could try out your bow?" The man who looked and sounded like Clint Barton agreed without a moments thought and Corie scoffed slightly in her head while doing an imaginary dance.

'Worst imposter ever'

Corie took the bow and arrows out of his hands, as he led her out into the street towards what she knew was not going to be a shooting range but more likely somewhere to keep her while they managed to contact Loki. She realised that Clint and Fury were weaponless and in that moment, she had loaded up the bow and shot two arrows straight into their chests.

The two men fell to the ground and Corie watched as they changed. Like not mentally or anything but physically changed. Their bodies grew larger, their skin was replaced with scales and leather and their features became more alien like. Corie chuckled to herself, knowing exactly that Loki had set this little ploy up to catch her. Of course, she was smart and never trusted anyone other than Jack and Rivens but she knew she would never see them again. She could hear the yells of the other disguised aliens in the building and she picked up Clint's bow and ran out of the street, coming across a car. She recognised the army med sticker on the bumper and seeing the human body lying dead beside it, she jumped in and drove calmly away.

Corie turned on the stereo system to find that like normal there was no radio channels available. She huffed and slowed down to not lose control as she checked the glove compartment for any CDs. Corie smiled as she recognised the cover of one out of the stack and rammed it into the slot, drumming her fingers along to the track. She couldn't remember the name of the artist but it was a good song. It wasn't like it mattered anymore, she doubted that anything would be the same after her attempt to get rid of Loki.

Corie drove for a while, she was pleased at how wealthy this doctor must have been before the take over because this was a pretty expensive and decent car. It wasn't a Tony Stark expensive but it was a fast, reliable BMW. She never knew what model, Corie wasn't a car person. If it was safe and fast then it was alright in her eyes. As Corie drove, she realised that her defeat of the alien base would have made rumours fly quicker as she remembered the eyes that watched her and the fake Clint defeat the aliens. She doubted they were actually dead then, probably just pretending in order for that plan to work.

Corie passed through a small town but she had no clue where she actually was. She noticed however, there seemed to be no current or recent signs of alien life in this area and she furrowed her eyebrows together, there was always alien patrols everywhere. A hope filled her chest.

Maybe this town had defeated them. Maybe none of the other aliens knew, maybe there was someone who knew how to kill them, maybe there-

Her thoughts stopped once she saw the car that she was approaching and her stomach lurched, a grin spreading across her cheeks.

The jeep had the small sticker on the bumper and she knew the registration. Jack Oakley was here. She wasn't alone.


	8. Chapter 8

TLH 8

Corie pulled the car up on the other side of the street from Jack's car. She got out, rammed Clint's folded bow into her backpack along with his quiver before throwing her leather jacket on. She slammed the door shut and instantly knew that she had made her presence here known. She waited for a moment before a woman holding a gun appeared out one of the buildings, her facial expressions stony as she spotted the teenager. She lowered her gun slightly confused as to why a fifteen year old was able to drive and as to why she was here.

Corie knew the woman. Not personally of course, but she knew who she was. The red hair, the green eyes, the gun, it just added up and Corie smiled slightly, before locking the car and ramming the keys into her pocket. She walked over to the woman with her hands raised and smiled lightly but Natasha Romanoff kept her gun level at Corie's chest. Corie spoke lightly as she told barely a metre away from the assassin.

"Agent Romanoff, please lower the gun. I am of no harm." The older woman lowered the gun but did not take her finger off the trigger.

"Who are you?" She asked harshly and Corie looked around but had the feeling that anyone could see them and after the last few hours, she knew that was the biggest downfall.

She shook her head at the agent, urgently and pleading and the woman looked confused at her change of demeanour. Corie spoke hushed to Natasha.

"Not here. Just out of sight of any one else alright? Then I'll show you." Natasha heard her choice of words and how she said show and not tell. Natasha stared at Corie for a moment, the pieces fitting together in her head slowly. She cocked her head and motioned for Corie to follow her into one of the buildings. The teenager nodded and Natasha slammed the lock into place of the door as they entered. The former avenger turned to the teenager.

"Go on then." Corie took a deep breath and held out her hand, a flame instantly engulfing her hand and snaking up to just above her elbow.

Natasha didn't even look fazed. "Corie, follow me." Corie stared ridiculously at the agent before chuckling and following her through the corridors. She soon recognised the pattern of the hallways and started a general conversation with Natasha.

"Is this a secondary school?" Natasha nodded as they turned into a different corridor.

"It was the best we had to pick from. The science labs aren't brilliant but at least there is some. The assembly hall is where we all normally stay, it's perfect for the time being." Corie nodded and kept her pace up with the agent.

"So, the Avengers eh? Are all of you here?" Corie asked, hoping for two reasons that the answer would be a simple yes. The first being she didn't want to find out that only Natasha was here and the second being she wanted to meet them all. Natasha laughed at the girls enthusiasm but proceeded to nod.

"All six. Me, Bruce, Clint, Tony, Thor and Steve. Thor doesn't have this hammer though, his brother has that hidden somewhere, and Clint lost his bow and arrows." Corie quickly thought of the bow and arrows in her backpack but chose to keep it a surprise. They walked in silence for a few more minutes until Corie knew that they were approaching their destination, a chatter of noise being picked up on her ears.

They entered the room, and Corie understood this was the assembly hall. She stared in awe around the room, noticing the seven people huddled around a table near the back and what she quickly counted as being just under fifty agents working away individually or with one or two others. As soon as the doors shut behind them, the echo made a few people look up. Corie's eyes met with who she had been wanting to see here and she grinned.

Jack met her grin and jogged across the room, grabbing her in a hug which resulted in him lifting her off the ground and spinning her around while she laughed lightly. Everyone was watching by now and Jack ruffled Corie's hair as he let her feet touch the ground once more. Corie heaved a sigh of relief as she saw Nick Fury and Clint Barton from where Jack had came from. She would have felt bad if they hadn't been there even though she knew the people she had killed weren't people and actually aliens.

Nick Fury walked over quickly eyeing the girl up. He turned to Jack. "Oakley, you know this kid?" Corie rolled her eyes and Jack laughed.

"This 'kid' has a name." Corie said irritated and she saw Tony Stark smirk from beside Fury. "And it's Corie Gray." She held out her hand as everyone in the room looked at her in astonishment. She laughed as Tony shoved Fury out of the way so he could be the first to shake her hand.

As his hand clasped hers, Corie decided to annoy the millionaire so she let a current of electricity run down her arm and into his. He jumped back instantly, releasing her hand and hissing as the current gave him an electric shock.

Corie smirked childishly. "Oops." Fury smiled down at her and everyone else seemed surprised that he could smile.

"I like you already Gray." He said before motioning for the two girls to join the rest of the group over at the table that they had all been gathered around. They all watched the girl approach, Thor more wary than the rest.

She introduced herself to them all. "Corie Gray." The rest all said their names, Clint being the last and Corie couldn't help herself.

"I just shot a clone of you and Fury." Everyone stared ridiculously at the teenager. Steve raised an eyebrow.

"With a gun?" Jack laughed and everyone glared at him. He knew more about the teen. They didn't know that she preferred arrows.

"Nope. With this." She unzipped the backpack and pulled out Clint's bow and arrows and handing them to the archer. He cradled them to his chest and staring at the girl.

"How did you get these?"

"Loki tried to get a base of alien to pretend to be S.H.I.E.L.D but it was really badly done and they had these so I asked to borrow them and they gave me them before I legged it." Everyone stared at her.

"Legged it?"

She sighed and Jack laughed. "Scottish thing."


	9. Chapter 9

TLH 9

Corie looked around at the group of heroes and turned serious. Everyone noticed the change in her and the atmosphere too changed. The avengers, Jack and Fury all faced her, their faces ranging from emotionless to confused.

"So, if none of you seem to be dead then why haven't you stopped Loki?" Fury stepped forward and smiled sympathetically at the fifteen year old girl.

"He knows our strengths and weaknesses, and without Thor's hammer and Tony's suit, we're not much of a match against an alien army." Natasha spoke softly to the girl and as her focus was on the red head, Corie failed to notice the confused looks the rest of the Avengers were giving each other due to how gentle the assassin was being. The teenager nodded and silence overcame the group. Gradually, the avengers all split up and headed in different directions, while Corie stayed facing Director Fury. He motioned for Clint to come over to them both.

"Barton, keep the girl with you at all times." Clint nodded and motioned for Corie to follow him as they wound through various halls. Corie wasn't one to shy away from asking questions, Clint soon found out.

"What happened to the Iron Man suit?" She asked confused and Clint shrugged lightly.

"Loki managed to damage the power outlet, it ran out of electric charge and Tony's still working on fixing it. He's trying to develop another energy source but he is having trouble with the limited resources." Corie nodded and then had an idea.

"Hey Clint? Can you take me to Tony?" Clint sighed and turned to the girl.

"If Tony makes a comment about you, then it's on you." Corie shrugged and Clint grinned before changing direction and heading to where Corie remembered the small science labs had been. They reached one of the slightly bigger ones and Clint pushed open the door to see Tony brushing dust off him and smirking.

"Legolas! What a surprise." Clint huffed and crossed his arms over his chest while Corie walked forward to Tony.

"Can I see the suit? It's amazing." Tony smirked proudly at her compliment and of course showed her the suit. Clint had to hide a smile, the kid was good. She had tricked him into letting her see it by playing on his ego.

Corie ran her hand along the wired that were sticking out of the back of the suit and she held her hand over them, and watched as they lit up a golden colour. This gained Tony and Clint's attention and they moved so they could watch what the teenager was doing. She closed her eyes in concentration and soon the wires had connected into certain points or had attached to each other. She placed her hand across the small battery and suddenly a voice started to talk.

"Master Stark." Corie jumped back as stood up as a grin spread across Tony and Clint's faces.

"JARVIS! Buddy!" Tony exclaimed happily and then turned to Corie. He smiled warmly at her and she smiled back, instantly knowing that she had gained his respect.

"So, how did you do that?" Corie shrugged and laughed lightly.

"I don't actually know, it just kinda happened." Clint shook his head in amazement.

Before Tony could ask any more questions, Natasha walked in and handed Clint a piece of paper that had black handwriting scrawled across it. He nodded and turned to Corie.

"Natasha's sticking with you now, Fury's orders." Corie nodded and smiled at the man. She was trying to seem calm but in her head she was whopping with delight, Natasha was really cool!

Natasha led her down to what Corie recognised as a small make shift gym. She ran her fingers over one of the bows and smiled lightly at the familiar feeling of having an arrow in her hands. Natasha smiled behind the teen.

"You shoot?" She asked leaning against one of the rails on the side of the room. Corie nodded.

"Not as good as Clint, but I can take down the aliens at least." Natasha nodded and motioned to the mats that were spread out across the room and Corie followed her to them.

"I think you need a small bit of hand to hand combat training, just really basic though." Natasha said and Corie nodded, she liked moving about. She didn't inform the agent of her previous training with Rivens, which was a good idea as Natasha soon found herself lying on the ground with Corie standing over her.

Natasha stared up at the teenager with a look of shock on her face. "Thanks for mentioning that you're almost an assassin." Now it was Corie's turn to be confused. She let the smile fall from her lips as she helped the famous Black Widow to her feet. She brushed the dust off her jeans and looked down at the ground, not making eye contact with the older woman.

Natasha realised that what she had mentioned wasn't the right thing to have said. She could see the look of pain in the girls eyes and it instantly reminded her of what she used to be like. She realised it instantly and understood one of the reasons why this girl was so determined to get the world back. She had seen death, and Natasha presumed it was her family. Jack had mentioned to them her parents and brother were dead, but Natasha never imagined that she would have watched them die.

She sat down beside Corie.

"You watched them die didn't you?" She asked softly and Corie looked into the distance but nodded none the less. Natasha rubbed her back and instantly the girl was in her arms, the tears streaming down her face. She understood it so much more than anyone else in this place, both of them knew that. The door swung open and Steve walked in, his hands wrapped and Natasha knew he wanted the gym. He looked over and saw the crying girl but even despite Natasha's silent pleas, he came over and rubbed her back too. Corie stopped crying and pulled away from both of them.

"We need to get to New York if we want to get this world back." She said, avoiding any more conversations about her parents and brother. The two avengers nodded and the three stood up, heading straight for Fury.


	10. Chapter 10

TLH 10  
After a few days, it was Friday morning when Corie decided she would go ahead of the Avengers to New York and then they would come later.  
Corie walked over to Fury, and he instantly spotted her. He stood taller and walked towards the girl, meeting her halfway.

"We need to get to New York." Fury nodded.  
"I was just about to tell you that we've managed to recover an old S.H.I.E.L.D quinjet, it was the one that we got here in. The mechanics have just fixed it. It's all yours."

She nodded and walked straight towards the back of the bullring and out the door. Steve and Natasha shared excited looks before jogging after her. She quickly talked to one of the mechanics and they handed the plane keys over and headed inside. Natasha and Steve caught up to Corie and stopped her from leaving.

"You know how to fly one of these?" Corie shrugged.  
"It'll be fun. I'm fine, I've done it before." Neither of the adults picked up on her lie and she was beginning to get confused on why no-one had noticed she was lying. She ignored the thought and said goodbye as she opened the jet and got in. Before anyone else could stop her, she took off and quickly figured out the controls.  
It took her a while but she managed to make it to what she was informed by the small digital map was New York. She didn't want to cause a scene, so she steadied herself, held on to her backpack tightly and pressed the ejector seat button, while the plane steered out of control and into the sea below her. As she crashed into the water she knew this was a bad idea. Fire didn't go well with water nor did electricity. She was just lucky she knew how to swim, it was mandatory to take a six week swim course at her primary school.

She swam to shore and was pleased to find there was no aliens currently there. She grabbed the bow and arrows that she had 'borrowed' from the S.H.I.E.L.D training gym and willed herself dry, imagining the heat to warm her. She couldn't get the fire to come out her whole body but at least she could heat herself up when necessary. As she walked, she felt bad for leaving Jack again but she shook it off, everyone would die eventually. It was best for her not to get attached, she learnt that the hard way. She knew she had failed with that plan though, she had became attached to the Avengers during those short days. She loved the way Tony ruffled her hair and teased her, she loved the way Bruce was always so laid back around her, she loved the way Clint helped her improve her eye for targets, she loved the way Steve had talked and his passion for protecting people, she loved the way Thor was always the loudest in a room even when he whispered and she loved the way Natasha had almost became the sister she had always wanted. She loved them, but she shouldn't. Because she knew she would die, or they would die. Nothing ever was in her favour, she told herself to stop being so stupid and loving and trusting people all the time.

She walked for a while aimlessly, she had only been to New York once, when she was eleven. She hadn't paid attention to where everything was, just what it was. Corie cursed her eleven year old self until she stumbled upon her salvation. She looked up at the building and grinned, what made it better was that she could see the human lookout which confirmed her thoughts of this being a hideout.

It was the library of New York, and she knew it would have a laptop inside, and Corie knew exactly what she could do with that laptop. She hurried up the steps, keeping her bow drawn incase this was another trap. She slipped into the building and as the door shut loudly behind her, she looked up to see hundreds of eyes staring back at her. She walked into the room as a man held a gun facing her head.

Corie lowered the bow and rammed it into her backpack before raising her hands showing that she meant no harm. The man lowered his gun slightly but no eyes were removed from her.

"Who are you?" He asked, his voice echoing around the hall and Corie knew she could have heard a pin drop.

"I'm Corie Gray." The man scoffed as did various others in the hall. They didn't believe her. She was a kid, kids aren't legends.  
"Nice try, hot shot." He said and Corie raised an eyebrow.  
"I'm not trying anything." She lifted her hands and the flames engulfed up to her elbows like normal and the man let the gun fall to the floor as shouts of recognition and surprise echoed across the room. She extinguished the fire and stepped more into the room.

She smiled at everyone's shocked faces and rubbed her hands together. "Now, do any of you have a laptop with a webcam and a connection?"

If anyone had told Rivens, Corie's ex-guardian back at the small library in Scotland, that almost two weeks after Corie left he would get a Skype call from her, he would have laughed.  
So his shock when the one laptop they used to watch Loki's broadcasts on started to make noises and a Skype caller name came up, was definitely huge.

He had accepted instantly, not even knowing it would be Corie. Others in the hideout had gathered around craning to see who was calling.  
Rivens' jaw dropped when he saw it was Corie. She laughed at his expression and everyone sighed in relief that she was okay.

"Hey Rivens." She said lightly and he nodded back at her, hardly forming words.  
"You are incredible." Corie rolled her eyes and laughed once more, flashing him a grin.  
"I do try. Oh and I'm finally in the big apple!" Rivens eyes widened and he spluttered out a cough. Corie grinned.

"I have to go, Loki's broadcast is about to start but tell everyone I miss them and that this will all be over soon. I promise." Rivens said a quick goodbye and hung up, informing everyone just as the projector turned on and Loki's face appeared.

Back in New York, Corie too watched as Loki's face appeared on the screen. Something wasn't right she noticed as Loki seemed happy, or more so, overjoyed. Everyone in the library shared confused looks, for the past two years he only ever seemed pleased.  
"Citizens of earth, it is with great pleasure that I introduce to you, The Avengers."

Sure enough, the camera turned and all looking bruised and battered was the Avengers and Jack Oakley.  
Corie yelped.


	11. Chapter 11

TLH 11

Everyone in the room erupted. The shouts of terror sidled in with the yells of anger and horror. Corie stood still waiting on Loki's next words. He laughed harshly into the camera and it focused back on him. He motioned to the Avengers behind him. "Let's see if they have anything to say? Bear in mind, if you don't come I shall kill them." The camera turned back to the struggling Avengers and Tony was the first to speak.

"Don't come Corie, we'll be fine. Stay safe!" Natasha said something in Russian that no one else understood but Corie understood it easily, Natasha had told her exactly what the phrase had meant but Corie wasn't listening to her. She had told Corie to run and not look back.

"Corie Gray. You stupid girl. You led me straight to them, the bow you collected had a tracker on it. The best bit is, I'm outside where you are right now. The image behind Loki faded away in a short flash of blue and everyone across the world watched as someone else took hold of the camera and filmed as Loki walked down the New York street, laughing and calling.

"Corie. Corie Gray, come out come out where ever you are!" Corie took a deep breath while everyone in the room told her to stay where she was. She had a rug through over her and she lay, pressed down on the ground as she heard Loki's taunts.

"Too weak of an orphan to face me?" She clenched her teeth and she knew that he knew it was his fault she had watched her parents and brother get shot and stabbed right in front of her. She closed her eyes tighter together to try and stop the images. She felt sick knowing that the bows she had saved for Clint, was really their downfall.  
Loki cackled again and Corie sneaked a glance at the screen to see he was facing the building across from the library, his back turned.

Corie stood up and motioned for the man to let her out. She thanked him for the use of a laptop before she grabbed her backpack and walked into the street, where sure enough, Loki was standing. He heard her walking and turned around to face her smirking.

"Corie Gray. A child of the fallen. Hand me the backpack." She threw it towards him and as it hit the ground, he shot at it with the sceptre, causing it to burst into flames. He laughed as she stared at the bag.

"I'm going to kill you, and everyone shall watch." Corie stared at the Demi-God, her eyes full of hatred. He laughed.

"It's almost afternoon Corie. Tomorrow morning just after dawn, everyone shall watch you perish." The camera light turned off and she knew the recording had ended.

Corie felt a whoosh and suddenly noticed her surroundings had changed. They were at the top of a really big tower, and Corie knew it was Stark tower. She looked around the room to see various men with machine guns aimed towards her. She noticed the bright blue eyes they had and knew their were Loki's minions.

Loki smirked at the fifteen year old. "My guards will escort you to your cell. Don't get any ideas, their suits are fire proof." Corie let her head droop as she was surrounded by four heavily armed men, marching her down the corridors. She passed the different Avengers on her way, all sending her sympathetic looks. She was shoved into a cell, and left there. As she lay on the ground, gasping for breath as her landing had taken the air out of her she heard a small exclamation.

"Corie." She recognised the voice instantly and squinted into the darkness.

"Natasha?" She held her palm out and a small flame appeared, lighting up the cell. She noticed the red head propped up against the wall and moved over to her.

As she reached Natasha, she noticed her injuries. She had a deep burn on her arm and various bruises and cuts. Corie lightly hugged the woman before realising she could at least cure the burn, like she had done with Jack before. She held her palms over the top of the burn and Natasha sighed in relief as the pain was taken away. Minutes later, Corie moved her hands and there was no sign of anything to say there had been a burn there in the first place and Natasha looked down, lightly smiling at the healed skin.

"Corie, you shouldn't have came." Natasha scolded her and Corie shook her head urgently.

"I had to. I couldn't just leave you all to die. If I die then maybe it'll be enough of a distraction to Loki and you can stop him." Natasha looked shocked.

"Corie, you aren't going to die." Corie shook her head and leaned against the wall facing Natasha, her voice now stony and cold.

"Everyone dies Natasha. Some sooner than others." Natasha almost flinched from her tone but ignored her words.

"You and I both know I wouldn't have been able to kill Loki anyway. I'm hardly a killer." Corie muttered out but Natasha confronted her.

"Look Corie, words are your strength. If you can't kill him with weapons, do it with words." Nothing else was spoken between the two girls, Corie being carried away in her thoughts and Natasha having fallen into a sleep due to the lack of energy. Corie muttered something before she fell asleep too.

"Do it with words." She smiled lightly and drifted out. Tomorrow would be the day she died, Loki had decided.

Everyone would watch as he easily killed the girl with the flames and electricity. He smirked to himself as he quickly checked the cell with Corie in it and found her and the assassin sleeping. He cackled as he walked away.

"Ice and water always beat fire and electricity." Corie would faintly remember hearing those words in the morning but her mind would be on other things. The main one being not dying.


	12. Chapter 12

TLH 12

Across the world, everyone sat with their eyes trained on the scene in front of them. Wether it was on a laptop, or the town hall projector or a television, everyone was watching. No one wanted to miss this broadcast, they were waiting for a miracle.

Loki was grinning, his helmet was on and he was all dressed up in his Asgardian armour as he had just started the broadcast. He was facing a door at the end of his 'throne room'. Around the edges of the room, the Avengers were all being restrained and had guns pointing at their heads. They didn't struggle against their captor, it wouldn't be helping anyone.

Loki held his sceptor in his hands while the door slid open, and Corie Gray was pushed out, two men with rifles nudging her forward if she stopped moving for even a millisecond. She didn't look at the Avengers, she felt that she had betrayed them, instead she allowed herself to be shoved down to her knees before Loki. He chuckled loudly and addressed the world.

"Citizens of Earth. Watch now as I prove that a puny child cannot be your saviour. Corie Gray, the girl of fire, look at your leader." Corie refused to look up and in a second, Loki's foot had collided with her stomach, causing her to fall on to her stomach groaning. She barely heard the yell of astonishment from Tony, and the rustle as Clint and Natasha tried to get to her but were stopped, she could only hear a slight ringing as she gained back her breath.

A set of firm, ungentle hands grabbed her off the ground and shoved her back to her knees, but this time a hand was pushed tightly on to her face and forcing her painfully to look up at the insane god. He was smirking viciously down at her and Corie couldn't help the glare that she threw towards him, making him smirk even wider.

"Pathetic. You're going to die Corie Gray." She didn't let her fear show, she wanted her last moments to be of pride not to he shown as weak. Loki motioned to the guard that has his hand tightly wound around her cheek and he removed it, before stepping back into line with his partner. Corie let out a small sigh of relief but it was short lived as a punch was smacked across her face, sending her flying back down and onto the cold marble floor. She spat out some blood from the inside of her mouth and tried to push herself back up, however Loki had better ideas. He pressed his foot into her back and she slumped back down to the floor, as she could hear his laugh echoing across the room. The Avengers were once again struggling but Corie was still focusing on staying awake.

She remembered her powers, having forgotten them after the shock of being hit, and focused on lifting her hand. She lifted it quickly and grabbed on to the foot that was keeping her on the ground, before quickly sending a jolt of fire into Loki's foot. He instantly jumped back in shock, lightly rubbing his foot as Corie once more stood up, with various bruises on her body. She rolled her shoulders, un clicking the joints and turned back to face Loki. His smirk threw her off balance, and this was exactly what Loki had been hoping for. He shot a bolt of blue energy from his sceptre and it smacked her in the chest, as she flew backwards and into the large glass table in the middle of the room, the glass smashing on impact and cascading around her, cutting open her skin and slicing at her, blood seeping from her body.

Corie's vision blurred in and out but she forced herself to get up and ignore the pain. As she faced Loki, he rolled his eyes and chuckled at her determination. He grinned at her and spoke.

"Such a fire inside of you. But would you die for your friends?" Corie watch as Loki ordered one of the guards to aim his rifle at Tony's chest. She pushed herself forwards, wincing at the pain before sliding in between the armed man and the billionaire as the trigger was pulled. She felt the bullet pierce her hip and Corie screamed out in pain while Loki walked over to her smirking.

"So naive."

Corie lunged for him but due to her wounds, she fell over her own feet and slumped to the ground, clutching her hip as the blood poured through her fingers. Loki noticed this and pulled a sarcastic sad face.

"Can't have you being dead yet mortal. I have planned so much more until your death." Corie rolled onto her back and looked up at the sadistic god before rolling on to her side and coughing up blood. Loki ordered for her to be moved from her spot on the floor. He said something to his lackeys in a language she didn't quite grasp but she was picked up and dragged to a door at the other side of the throne room. She could heard Loki addressing the public as she was taken away.

"I shall let you all take ten minutes to compose yourselves, eat some food, clean, do something useful before the broadcast will continue for the final chapter of Corie Gray's life." The broadcast was shut down as projector screens across the globe went dark.

All the way back at the edge of Spain, Nick Fury stood at the temporary base for S.H.I.E.L.D with a frown on his face as he watched the broadcast, everyone surrounding him looking baffled or also looking angered at Loki.

He rested his hand under his chin and ran his hand across his mouth, letting out an agitated sigh as he did so. He let out a loud curse, causing some of those around him to flinch.

"What I don't understand sir, is how he managed to do that?" Fury didn't acknowledge that e knew it was Agent Hill beside him, he just continued staring at the blank spot where the broad cast would be continued against. He however, did reply to her.

"He captured her." Fury said harshly but he knew that wasn't what Maria was asking him about, it was a situation which was much graver.

"No sir, I meant how he had the Avengers there." There was no further reply from Nick Fury.

He had sighed and turned around, and saw exactly what he knew he would have seen. Across the other side of the large room, stood the seven people who were not where they apparently where.

"Oakley!" Someone barked out from across the room and the American man moved away from the group, heading to talk to someone else. Nick looked back at the group and sighed.

"Hill, Corie doesn't know that the Avengers aren't under Loki's guard. She doesn't know they are here." He stared at the group until the protector jolted into action and they all turned to watch Corie's fate.


	13. Chapter 13

TLH 13

Corie Gray was brought back into Loki's throne room, but this time she immediately noticed the large trough of water that had been placed in the middle of the room. She awkwardly hurried past it as the guards shoved her back down to her knees in front of Loki.

Corie didn't hesitate to look up and glare at him. He let out a booming laugh and looked over at his guards. "If you can't save everyone, then you can watch them die." Corie was confused until she saw the gun and realised Loki was planning to shoot one of the Avengers again. Ignoring the blood dripping from her and the stabbing pains across her body, she hurled herself forward and just like before, she managed to block the bullet that had been directed for Steve but instead had lodged itself into her shoulder. Corie slumped to the floor and Loki started to laugh, before motioning to the Avengers to do the same.

Corie looked up betrayed once she saw them all laughing at her. She was only just staying conscious from the pain she was enduring and she couldn't get her brain to function enough to find a good reason for them laughing other than they had been bad this whole time. Loki turned to face the cameras.

"Appearance isn't reality." With a click of his fingers, the guards that had been holding 'The Avengers' let them go and everyone watched with horror as the so called heroes actually transformed into the aliens that had been taking over for 25 months now. Corie looked down at the two bullet wounds and understood Loki's words.

'So naive'

Corie mentally cursed, she should have realised! Natasha would never have spoken like that back in the cells, heck, Loki wouldn't have even let her near the real Avengers incase they had formed a plan like what she had originally been doing. She moved her fingers up to the bullet hole, and took a breath before pulling the bullet away from the skin and then holding her hand over the wound, using the fire to make the skin move slightly over itself, stopping a fraction of the blood seeping from her.

She looked up at Loki, to see him running his hand across the water that was currently residing in the trough that was placed upon the floor. Two of the aliens that she had thought were the avengers dragged her across the ground and onto her knees next to the water. Corie couldn't mask her emotions any longer, if she was worried that he had caught her, she was terrified now. Loki laughed at her freaking out and turned to address the camera and the world.

"Corie Gray you said was different. Water always beats fire." Loki spoke sourly and clicked his fingers.

Corie hadn't registered what was coming so when her head was shoved into the freezing bucket of ice and water, she swallowed some of it up, her heart thumping against her chest as she struggled against her captors. She could hardly hear the laughs from above the water's edge but when her head was tugged out, she heard them loud and clear. Her hands were on fire, trying to keep her heart working against the water that was residing in her lungs and to keep her body temperature level.

Loki saw her casting a glance at them and he laughed continually. He motioned for something and a small hose was sprayed on her hands repeatedly, to stop the fire. Corie still wasn't thinking straight though, she had came to stop the Avengers from dying but they were never here in the first place. She was too busy in her thoughts to realise that the hands were back on her shoulder and neck, forcing her head under the water again, and she felt her hands being hosed off at the same time. Corie felt her heart speed up dramatically before t gradually started to slow and she realised that she was dying. Maybe it was the fire reacting to the water, because she didn't think the electricity would have this effect.

THE ELECTRICITY! Corie managed to calm her breathing as she rammed a few thoughts together about her, currently forgotten by everyone, talent. Soon enough, she was pulled back out of the water and she found herself shivering and a heap on the ground with Loki towering above her. He smirked down at her and turned back to the camera.

"Corie Gray shall now die." He forced two of his guards to help her up from the floor and make her stand while restraining her, Loki's target being the middle of chest. He held his scepter over her chest and with a short laugh brought t back, ready to stab the staff right through her. Corie listened to him talk.

"Any last words?" Corie didn't say anything. "Such a shame."

Just as Loki was about to send his hand forward and pierce her chest, Corie chuckled causing Loki to furrow his eyebrows and lower the weapon.

"What?" He asked accusingly and Corie detected a slight hint of power.

Corie looked up laughing and Loki narrowed his eyes at her. She smirked hardly at him and just pictured people across the world looking confused. "Water? Really?"

Loki looked offended. "What about it?"

Corie scoffed. "A girl who controls fire and electricity and you put me in water?" Loki still didn't catch on.

"Water and electric currents don't mix very well." She sent out a jolt of electricity into the two men holding her wrists and they fell to the ground, instantly falling unconscious from the surge of energy that transferred across their bodies. Corie focused on the next three guards that were lumbering towards her, but it was still hard due to the amount of blood she had lost. She however managed to shock them all until it was just her and Loki left in the room, the scene still being broadcast across the world.


	14. Chapter 14

TLH 13

Corie Gray was brought back into Loki's throne room, but this time she immediately noticed the large trough of water that had been placed in the middle of the room. She awkwardly hurried past it as the guards shoved her back down to her knees in front of Loki.

Corie didn't hesitate to look up and glare at him. He let out a booming laugh and looked over at his guards. "If you can't save everyone, then you can watch them die." Corie was confused until she saw the gun and realised Loki was planning to shoot one of the Avengers again. Ignoring the blood dripping from her and the stabbing pains across her body, she hurled herself forward and just like before, she managed to block the bullet that had been directed for Steve but instead had lodged itself into her shoulder. Corie slumped to the floor and Loki started to laugh, before motioning to the Avengers to do the same.

Corie looked up betrayed once she saw them all laughing at her. She was only just staying conscious from the pain she was enduring and she couldn't get her brain to function enough to find a good reason for them laughing other than they had been bad this whole time. Loki turned to face the cameras.

"Appearance isn't reality." With a click of his fingers, the guards that had been holding 'The Avengers' let them go and everyone watched with horror as the so called heroes actually transformed into the aliens that had been taking over for 25 months now. Corie looked down at the two bullet wounds and understood Loki's words.

'So naive'

Corie mentally cursed, she should have realised! Natasha would never have spoken like that back in the cells, heck, Loki wouldn't have even let her near the real Avengers incase they had formed a plan like what she had originally been doing. She moved her fingers up to the bullet hole, and took a breath before pulling the bullet away from the skin and then holding her hand over the wound, using the fire to make the skin move slightly over itself, stopping a fraction of the blood seeping from her.

She looked up at Loki, to see him running his hand across the water that was currently residing in the trough that was placed upon the floor. Two of the aliens that she had thought were the avengers dragged her across the ground and onto her knees next to the water. Corie couldn't mask her emotions any longer, if she was worried that he had caught her, she was terrified now. Loki laughed at her freaking out and turned to address the camera and the world.

"Corie Gray you said was different. Water always beats fire." Loki spoke sourly and clicked his fingers.

Corie hadn't registered what was coming so when her head was shoved into the freezing bucket of ice and water, she swallowed some of it up, her heart thumping against her chest as she struggled against her captors. She could hardly hear the laughs from above the water's edge but when her head was tugged out, she heard them loud and clear. Her hands were on fire, trying to keep her heart working against the water that was residing in her lungs and to keep her body temperature level.

Loki saw her casting a glance at them and he laughed continually. He motioned for something and a small hose was sprayed on her hands repeatedly, to stop the fire. Corie still wasn't thinking straight though, she had came to stop the Avengers from dying but they were never here in the first place. She was too busy in her thoughts to realise that the hands were back on her shoulder and neck, forcing her head under the water again, and she felt her hands being hosed off at the same time. Corie felt her heart speed up dramatically before t gradually started to slow and she realised that she was dying. Maybe it was the fire reacting to the water, because she didn't think the electricity would have this effect.

THE ELECTRICITY! Corie managed to calm her breathing as she rammed a few thoughts together about her, currently forgotten by everyone, talent. Soon enough, she was pulled back out of the water and she found herself shivering and a heap on the ground with Loki towering above her. He smirked down at her and turned back to the camera.

"Corie Gray shall now die." He forced two of his guards to help her up from the floor and make her stand while restraining her, Loki's target being the middle of chest. He held his scepter over her chest and with a short laugh brought t back, ready to stab the staff right through her. Corie listened to him talk.

"Any last words?" Corie didn't say anything. "Such a shame."

Just as Loki was about to send his hand forward and pierce her chest, Corie chuckled causing Loki to furrow his eyebrows and lower the weapon.

"What?" He asked accusingly and Corie detected a slight hint of power.

Corie looked up laughing and Loki narrowed his eyes at her. She smirked hardly at him and just pictured people across the world looking confused. "Water? Really?"

Loki looked offended. "What about it?"

Corie scoffed. "A girl who controls fire and electricity and you put me in water?" Loki still didn't catch on.

"Water and electric currents don't mix very well." She sent out a jolt of electricity into the two men holding her wrists and they fell to the ground, instantly falling unconscious from the surge of energy that transferred across their bodies. Corie focused on the next three guards that were lumbering towards her, but it was still hard due to the amount of blood she had lost. She however managed to shock them all until it was just her and Loki left in the room, the scene still being broadcast across the world.


	15. Chapter 15

TLH 15

Jack sat on the roof of the building, staring into the distance as the sun rose. There had been no word from New York in four days. No Loki broadcasts, no Corie calls, but what confused everyone the most was all the aliens were gone.

Not like in hiding, but one moment they had all been there the next they had disappeared, almost as if they dissolved. Of course, everyone around the world was celebrating this fact as Loki had obviously been killed or something, but the looming thought that the fifteen year old Corie Gray had died too as a sacrifice, was harsh for them.

Jack was taking it the worse. He hadn't known Corie for years, but he had grown to be an older brother as her's wasn't able to protect her anymore. He had heard Tony ask if they were dating but that was too weird to even consider for both of them, they were siblings. Not biologically but mentally, even though they hardly knew each other.

Jack knew she was alive, he just had that feeling. The other Avengers weren't sure but they held on to the little thread of hope that Jack was providing everyone with but it didn't look clear.

A few more weeks passed, and still with no sign of aliens, Loki or Corie. Jack hadn't decided she was dead but he and everyone else had decided she wasn't coming back from wherever she was. He considered it a shame, there was so much they could all teach the girl.

The world returned back to normal. Well, as normal as it could get after an alien attack. In those three weeks since Loki's disappearance, everything was almost like it was before. The buildings around the world had all been fixed, everyone coming together to help. Thor had gotten his hammer back, and he was currently in Asgard, finding out what had happened.

Tony was out in Hawaii with Pepper, they were finally reunited after being separated for such a long time. Jane too had met up with Thor before he had gone off to Asgard.

Jack didn't have anyone to meet up with, nor did Steve or Bruce. The three of them were at Stark Towers in New York, it too was back to how it had been before Loki's takeover.

Two months later, everything was fixed. The rulers of governments all came back, but this time promising to every nation that there would be no wars anytime soon, having a crazy Demi god as a leader had done enough damage.

Jack was now living with the Avengers. He had became a sort of honorary member, his bravery and courage matching Steve while his smarts almost matched Bruce.

So that was where all the Avengers including Pepper where, when Thor finally returned from Asgard. He landed on Tony's balcony and everyone jumped with a fright as he barged in, his hammer in his hand. He placed it down on the counter and turned to face the gasping team.

"I have news. Loki has been sent to the realm of silence, he will never be able to escape." The avenger all shared happy looks with Tony making a remark.

"And the crazy god is gone at last."

Thor ignored him and continued to talk. "And Odin has shown me what happened after the broadcast ended." Everyone leaned forward slightly.

"Corie didn't die. Sif and The Warrior Three turned up, with the Warrior three taking Loki away. Sif managed to catch Corie just as she passed out, before taking her back to Asgard." Everyone was overjoyed. Until Thor continued in a slightly damper matter.

"But, she's not there anymore." Jack stood up, facing the god.

"What do you mean she isn't there." He said harshly and Clint lightly put a hand on his shoulder.

"According to Hemidall, she is making her way here right now."


	16. Chapter 16

TLH 16

Corie stepped into the lift as Jarvis started a conversation with her.

"Miss Gray, may I add that I am grateful for you helping my circuits and that Thor has just informed the others you are on your way up." Corie smiled at the AI.

"Thanks Jarvis." She felt the lift glide to a stop and the doors slid open, and Corie found herself in front of the seven people she had missed deeply. She smiled warmly at them and her eyes connected with Jack's. She launched across the room and was in his brotherly embrace in a second. She smiled into his shirt as he stroked her hair. She was passed around for hugs and pats on the back before Tony started laughing.

"Oh! We need to introduce the world to you!"

As Thor hugged her, Corie flinched as he squeezed her too tightly, hurting her wounds. She smiled sheepishly and brushed him off as he apologised.

Natasha and Corie grew closer every minute, with Natasha helping her train in self defence and helping to push her boundaries.

As the months went by, Corie had been instructed to stay in the tower and not for anyone apart from S.H.I.E.L.D or the avengers to know she was alive, until it came to Tony's press conference about some Stark Industries thing. It had been decided that Corie would attend with him.

As they pulled up in the sleek black limo, the paparazzi were ready for photos of Tony and Pepper. Instead they found Tony and a familiar young girl.

Pepper and Natasha had dressed her up for the conference, she was in a sky blue dress with short sleeves that reached just above her knees. You could see the scars on her arms very lightly but the ones that had been on her legs were now gone. She didn't mind it. She had defeated the man who had taken over the earth and almost died trying, she didn't need to hide that. She was wearing blue converse, and her hair was pulled into a braid. She had a black pair of sunglasses that Tony had gave her to stop the flashes from accidentally causing any fire incidents after when Pepper had taken a picture a few weeks before, Corie had got a fright and the whole couch ended up burnt to ashes.

As Tony helped her out of the limo, the paparazzi stood still for a moment before Tony and Corie quickly got inside, not answering any questions.

As the press conference started, Tony knew the questions would not actually be what they were meant to be about and that had been his plan. A man with short black hair and a British accent spoke first.

"Mr Stark, is your acquaintance Corie Gray?" Tony nodded and gasps were heard.

"Wanna say anything Corie?" Tony asked covering his microphone and Corie nodded before speaking into her own.

"Hi, I'm Corie. I am fifteen and I somehow saved the world because my hands light on fire sometimes, yeah that's it." A few chuckles were heard as she used her fingers to count out the stuff and then she gave a cheeky grin to the audience.

"All joking aside, I would also like to add, that I will be joining the Avengers." As a very bright flash went off, she got a fright and her hands sent a jolt of electricity through the microphone, causing it to stop working. She awkwardly apologised as someone quickly had to set up a new one, with the press in hysterics. The conference ended soon after that and Corie and Tony got home, before lying on the couches at the tower.

The rest of the Avengers gradually filed in and Corie looked around the room. "Hey guys? How about we go to a fancy restaurant, get dressed up a bit like suit and tie to celebrate eh?" Everyone agreed, with Natasha helping Corie pick out a dress which she of course picked out a pastel blue and light red dress to be ironic.

The Avengers, Jack, Pepper and Jane had a great meal. They laughed, they cried, they even danced at one point, but the thing that made them all feel better was knowing that they were all going to be okay.

Corie Gray had been their last hero, but now she wasn't.

She was no longer their last hope, but the world knew they had gained another protector, and Corie Gray because accepted into the world of Superheroes.

And together, the world was safe.

AND THAT WAS THE END OF ANOTHER STORY. :) THANK YOU AND HAVE A NICE DAY :)


End file.
